theadventuresoffandomcom-20200214-history
Return to the Imminent
Return to the Imminent is a name given to the time-traveling venture in which the 76th Hunger Games occured. Plot The Other Time-Traveling Ray 2000 Inator Dr. Narwhal seeks, like always, "to rule... THE WORLD" . He becomes interested in apocalyptic fiction (books that have to do with the end of the world) and post-apocalyptic fiction (books about after the end of the world). He finds they almost always take place in the future, and decides, if he goes to the future, and its all destroyed and stuff, he should take over the world there. He gathers the members of B.G.A.T.F.D., and they decide to assist him. This excludes Evil Cow because he's at he International Bad Guys Club trying to recruit members from other evil organizations to B.G.A.T.F.D.. They decide they should get the most high-tech stuff they can since the world might be somewhat more evolved. Time Travel They decide that they should go to certain time periods to see if the world has been destroyed yet. They go 100 years into the future, to find a kind of advanced utopia. They then travel 500 years to have an unwanted encounter with aliens. Then they travel about 1000 years, to find Panem, just like in Dr. Narwhal's books. Panem They find an oppresive nation in the midst of rebellion. They do something called the Hunger Games, in which one boy or girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from one of the 12 districts are randomly chosen, or "reaped" for that years Games. There, they fight to the death, until only one victor remains. They do this as alleged "entertainment". On top of that, the Capitol is oppressive, and they reign over the districts with injust laws. Intervention When B.G.A.T.F.D. reaches Panem, they reach The Capitol first. They are abducted by the police of the future or "Peacekeepers" and taken to the leaders. They show their worth, and say they are from the past and can help and all, but the do not say that they plan on taking over. They become some-sort of leaders of the armed forces, which are also "Peacekeepers". They use certain tactics that are so old that nobody thinks either will use them, and so when they do, their stupid idea works. The End of the Rebellion They start losing again and end up blowing everything, that is, in their minds, because this is what they wanted to do but they wouldn't let them. So instead, they made rays and stuff, and they blew specific things up. They won later and they all did a Victory Dance! Let the 76th Hunger Games Begin! They sent all the good guys to fight to the death in the Hunger Games and some people the other people wanted gone and some random people from the future. For the events, please go to: 76th Hunger Games '' ''For the List of Tributes, go to: 76th Reaping Results '' ''For the tributes in order of death, go to: 76th Hunger Games Losing Tributes Return to the Past Evil Cow returned from his convention thing and wondered where everyone else went. He built a giant know-everything-machine and asked it. It told him to build a machine JUST-LIKE-DR.-NARWHAL'S, so he did. Then he told him to press the reverse button and everyone showed up again. The Mockingjay and Cantok went back to their own time and Camila forgot everything. The other future people went on as the books said. The heroes that had died (The Taco didn't die so he still counts as alive) forgot everything. The heroes that remembered were the remaining and somehow, Lissette Ieuinare had becom a dog. Apparently, Evil Cow's K9 RAY BEAM THING took up the second plug but it had another plug for more electricity which ended up making this happen. The Time Machine was confused by her and rejected to send her back. A HUMAN RAY BEAM THING turned her back temporarily for the next Chapter. Let the 77th Hunger Games Begin! For the events, please go to: 77th Hunger Games For the List of Tributes, go to: 76th Reaping Results (just some of the tributes from the 76th Games) For the tributes in order of death, go to: 77th Hunger Games Losing Tributes Category:Hunger Games